


小城时光

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 明利, 现代AU, 艾让
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	小城时光

Part A  
利威尔在床上百无聊赖地翻个身，宿舍的挂钟指向下午六点。  
利威尔舞院毕业后投入远近闻名的羽翼舞团，因为有天赋技巧好能吃苦，几年积累下来成了舞团的台柱子。他国家剧院的演出不知领了多少场，channel1的大型节目里也露过脸，一切都好得不能再好了——结果他在事业的巅峰期栽了个大跟头。  
几个月前他经历了一起严重事故，醒来时舞团团长围着他长吁短叹，“能保住命就不错，只是医生说，你这腿是不能再跳舞了。”  
这些年跟着舞团满世界的跑演出，团长待他也亲切，由着他康复找工作前赖在宿舍，没催他卷铺盖，看他前途一片黯淡实在可怜，还说这几个月工资照给。  
利威尔自己倒不情愿再占着舞团的床和饭不干活，时间越久越过意不去，早就琢磨先租个房子搬出去，但每次一望仓库那些行头，望见以往一同登台，现在仍有说有笑的演员，那早就在床边放好的行李就懒得再碰。到底舍不得，总想再多待几天。他这段时间杵着拐，以观众的身份看了团里的舞蹈剧，又给灯光组的师傅帮了帮忙。仍旧清闲的狠。  
这个点钟宿舍太静，尽管他知道，一走出去，就是一番热热闹闹的准备景象。  
躺久了头疼，利威尔拿起拐，撑到窗前，眯着眼睛望了望对面的小剧场。  
最终他在这小剧场坐下，欣赏了一出话剧。  
大部分小演员一看就是新招的，没准刚毕业不久，那节奏吐字仔细一听，和台上的老师傅差了不少火候。利威尔看着看着，想起后来他的舞蹈早已炉火纯青了，也有一次有些怯场。那次芭蕾舞的姐妹花家里出了大事，缺席巡演，团里女演员又少，团长看他技巧好身量小，点兵点将让他去替黑天鹅的角色。尽管最后效果不错，这决定也真够乱来。  
利威尔就这么看一会儿演出走一会儿神，不知不觉演出已经结束，他缓了缓眼睛适应亮起的灯光，等观众撤得差不多了，才慢慢走出剧场。  
台上的演员兀自合影拍照，笑着闹着帮着道具组的朋友收拾现场。艾伦搬完最后一把椅子，一抹汗，灯光和音乐的嗡鸣从耳边消散，烦躁一点点充盈身体——还不想回宿舍——他弹弹鞋面，迅速换了衣裤——想去喝一杯，这么想着他环视后台，正瞥到和姑娘闲聊的让。  
“喂。”  
“啊？”

让浑浑噩噩地被艾伦拽来路边摊，两个大高个委委屈屈地把双腿挤在马扎边上，身边光膀子大汉的汗味顺着夜风飘过来，和小桌上的麻辣烫味混在一起，让皱满了一根鼻子，一看艾伦仍毫无察觉地撸烧烤，嘴角犯抽。  
“喂，你是饿疯了跑过来的吗，吃饭也不挑地方？”  
“啊？”周围的说话声都不小，艾伦扯着耳朵探探头，“你说啥？”  
“我说你吃饭不看地方的吗？”  
艾伦听清楚了，听清楚也不回话了，一回头一仰脖喊道：“老板，再来十串腰子，多放辣！”  
让一听急了，“多放个屁的辣！你嗓子不要啦，长痘了多不好化妆。”  
“无所谓，”艾伦扯过小塑料杯倒酒，“我是个龙套，龙套懂吗！两句词都他妈破音了！”  
“你和谁吵，啊？和谁吵？我还管道具呢，场都出不了！”  
“别嚷，听了耳朵疼，”艾伦麻利地抓起一串腰子堵上让的嘴。“吃你的吧。”  
“奥！”  
“你说啥？”  
“靠！”让咬掉一口，把烤腰子拔出来，“我说靠！妈的你放了多少辣我嘴边都疼。”  
“反正没几句词，也不用多细致地化妆，长痘了我陪你搬道具啊。”  
“喂，你不是丧气了吧。”  
“丧啥气，我闲的？练着练着就熬出来了，我自己的实力我还知道。”  
“那你这刚刚吃火药了似的干啥？”  
“累的，累的烦，你这脸还这么长。”  
“你这哪儿跟哪儿——奥！”让拼命拔着又塞过来的那根腰子。  
艾伦瞅着他笑，“你说啥？”  
“靠！”让辣的不停扇风，“简直回去找揍。”

走出剧场，街灯和车鸣在他身边淌来荡去，利威尔有些不想回宿舍了。  
他杵着双拐慢慢地走，走过便道的石板面，走进一条小巷。  
夜下的小巷挂着老灯笼，再向里一拐，是一家小店，门上贴满老报纸。  
小店的灯有些暗，在天花板上摇摇晃晃，燃了一根香，狭窄的店面里密密地摆了三个架子，架子上摆满了老磁带。利威尔左腿有些疼，便在角落里的墩子上轻轻地坐下，一边歇着，一边盯着那一盘盘磁带瞧。  
他坐得久了，有些犯困，眼睛半闭之时，有手掌在他眼前轻轻地晃。  
“您还好吗？睡在这里会很麻烦的。”  
利威尔定定神，微微晃晃头，睁开眼，面前的青年金发碧眼，正弯腰盯着他瞧。  
“您困了吗？这家老板我熟，他忘性大，打烊锁门前从不问还有没有人，您在这里睡着真的麻烦。”  
利威尔那刚从昏沉中恢复运转的大脑转得很慢——担心地倒不少，他只来得及想到这个，便又望了望年轻人刚刚松口气的面庞。  
“你难道被这老板锁店里过？”  
年轻人的面颊腾地红了。  
利威尔觉得这年轻人可爱，也不笑他，瞟见对方手里握着的老磁带，扬扬下巴，“你现在仍在听磁带啊。”  
“是，”年轻人迅速把思绪从往年的囧事中拽出来，“我还是喜欢用磁带听音乐的感觉，比起手机和电脑来，总是多一股在小灯泡下打哈欠的惬意感。”  
利威尔没弄懂这比喻，也没明白什么叫在小灯泡下打哈欠，他只是觉得年轻人握着磁带的手指很好看，想起很早以前柜式录音机不停歌唱的舞房，他的记忆穿过舞房的窗，眼前剩下年轻人略显青涩的脸庞。  
“我以为喜欢听这些老磁带。”他说，“放磁带就像听见玻璃下响动的脚掌。”  
年轻人认真地蹙起眉，“抱歉？我没听太懂，您这个语法？”  
“啊，我也没听懂你说的灯泡下打哈欠是怎么回事。”  
“这样啊……”松口气的样子。  
利威尔打量这心情写在脸上的年轻人。  
“你多大了？”  
“大概今年毕业吧。”  
“名字？”  
“爱尔敏·阿诺德。”  
“问什么就答什么？”  
“啊？”  
利威尔不再逗他。“我还想听一下这些老磁带，可这店里没有试听室，宿舍也没有复读机。”  
“我家里倒是有。”爱尔敏接的很是随意。  
“那么带我去吧。”  
“嗯？”年轻人一下子慌了。  
利威尔敲了敲腋下的双拐，“怎么看我都没办法图谋不轨吧。”  
“啊不，不是，”年轻人耷拉下一双肩膀，“您腿脚都不好，也不怕我是个骗子，是个坏蛋什么的。”  
——你就差把我不会骗人写在脸上了。利威尔想。  
不知道如何拒绝请求的爱尔敏还是跟着利威尔一起出了小巷，一路上年轻人都在心惊胆战地看着那副拐，生怕对方摔倒。  
利威尔简直要怀疑年轻人把眼珠瞪出来，“别担心，我已经把它用熟练了。”  
就算不担心这个，也总得有些其他事情要担心。  
比如突然泼下来的大雨。  
利威尔呆呆地望着从路边摊飞撤的两个背影，被大雨打了个正着，一时间想不出该先担心拐还是先担心脚。  
爱尔敏反应比他快了不少。  
“您先来这下面躲一躲，我马上去那边店里买伞，您小心脚！我不是骗子我很快就带着伞接您的，请放心，我不会把您一个人丢在半路上……”  
“我知道，”利威尔叹气，“我知道，你别慌。”  
结果这一路不仅在雨里折腾了半晌，他们还在爱尔敏的坚持下跑了趟医院，等回到爱尔敏家里，十二点的钟声都已经敲响。  
利威尔洗澡时爱尔敏又在门边杵了半晌。  
“这一个椅子撑着够吗，您真的不会淋到脚吗，真的不用我帮忙？”  
“不用……你别慌。”  
利威尔躺到床上时，眼睛已困得睁不开几秒，他想在哪里都好，只要不在那只会惹人烦闷的宿舍就好。  
爱尔敏真的捧了复读机，插了小磁带，放到他床头，音乐声在小卧室里轻轻荡起时，说道，“那您好好休息吧，我明天送您回去，嗯……晚安？”  
利威尔借着月光盯着他瞧了瞧。  
“等等，”他靠上枕头，在床头轻敲，“你坐下，说说吧。说说你，毕业后怎么打算。”  
“嗯？”爱尔敏一愣，眼睛温柔地转了转，“怎么突然问我前路的事情，还是说，您在为您自己的前路苦恼吗？”  
“啊……算是，”利威尔掐掐太阳穴，“你说电话，什么都好。”  
只要是这股年轻、细心而单纯的气息，什么都好。

Part B  
知乎提问：  
你的身边有哪些‘这样的两个人居然在一起了’的奇葩情侣？  
韩吉·佐耶  
为我的智商买保险  
不谢邀，强答一波。  
今天槽两对。  
第一对，似乎已经不能叫他们情侣了，毕竟人家俩已经结婚了。这俩人呢，一个金发碧眼长得像妹子，一个黑发蓝眼长得像孩子，两个爷们，两个b，每个身高不超过170，平均身高不超过165。  
快点为我欢呼，你们终于在abo的问题下看见两个b了。  
金发碧眼的小美人我们叫他A，黑发蓝眼的小矮子我们叫他L。  
A毕业后辗转过许多工作，现在是一名专职作家，儿童文学富豪排行榜第一那个，自己查，我已经相当于没打码了。L呢，以前是跳舞的，羽翼舞团2015《天鹅湖》全国巡演的黑天鹅，一查就知道了，只有那一年反串的黑天鹅，自己查，也基本相当于没打码。L现在在幼儿园带小朋友。  
我答他们两个，并不是说他们相处的不好。实际上，好，他们相处的太好了。  
A吧，身体素质不太好，肠胃毛病是常事，L就给他研究各种养胃的粥和汤。每次L回家，L的妈妈都会送给他一堆有益于A的食谱，看看，看看人家这和谐美满的家庭关系。  
活到这么大，我只认为A能跟得上我的智商，人家智商超神了，但人家是个beta,跪下颤抖吧可怜的alpha。A，长得好写得好脑瓜好，看起来什么都好。L，基本就是上得厅堂下得厨房的典型了，扛着饮用水上六楼的是他，缝被子缝衣服的是他，把地板擦得锃亮的也是他。基本上我去他们家，两个人一个专心打字一个专心家务，安安静静又岁月静好，反正没人搭理我的存在就对了。  
有没有作家A的粉丝？你们漂亮的作者结婚了不要再幻想他了呦，他们家先生照顾他很周到的呦，当然也不要误会成A除了写东西啥也不管就是了，你见到L就会明白，真的有人会把家务当成乐趣，毕竟洁癖是病得治。  
A和L生活的很好，我只是作为一个旁观者，看他们俩从来不吵架，事事相互尊重，看久了有些憋闷罢了。你们懂这种感觉吧？  
————————————————  
吃完饭回来写答案。评论区有人问我A和L谁是他们家做主的。  
我曾经一度以为是L，但是L一次又一次地向我证明，他们家拍板的是A，L自己乐得清闲，什么大事都不管，在幼儿园带带小孩回家扫扫地，一天天混过去。  
毕竟， L的未来一片黯淡时，他们相遇在命运的大雨里，刚见面就睡了一张床，年纪轻轻的A燃起了L对未来的希望。  
当然，某种意义上A也把L惯得越来越懒，家里有一个智商超标的，另一个就开始沉迷家务懒得动脑。  
当然了我知道评论区的那位小粉丝明面上是问谁做主的问题，实际上想问你们作家在上在下的问题。你说我一个女性怎么好意思回答这种问题呢你说是吧。  
不要小瞧你们漂亮作家好吗，A在那种事情上掌握主动权的，谁叫L懒得动腿也懒得动腰。说真的，两个性冷淡面临这种事情，愿意出力的那个让我们为他鼓掌好吗。  
我问过A和L要不要小孩的问题，A说再等等，说怕自己写起东西来顾不上，L说自己要跟幼儿园的小孩子们多多相处，确保不管生了男孩还是女孩都会带了，再做打算。  
我问L，你们两个b，要小孩的话谁生啊，L朝我翻白眼，“废话，肯定是我生，爱尔敏连水都扛不动，生一半没劲儿了怎么办”。  
欸？我刚刚是不是自己解码了？

不管了，我说另一对。  
这一对呢，一个是No.1电影工厂当红小生，一个是channel4晚间脱口秀主持，沸沸扬扬的恋情仅仅暴露在公众视野下的就已经有三年了。  
他们俩，我永远不懂为什么在一起。  
说五句话开始吵架，超过十句开始打架，一起吃饭能把虾皮剥到对方脸上，这种相处模式，如果还一起走过这么多年，那大概打是亲骂是爱吧。  
这俩人呢，你们应该也不用我解码了，一听就明白是谁了。  
打归打，其中一个出什么事，另一个肯定会站出来力挺的，虽然声明中的话不太好听就是了，他们俩在对方被大黑时的发言你们也听过。  
重点来了，他们俩，是两个A。  
两个b兴致来了运动一发，无压力。两个o兴致来了运动一发，想想办法找找工具也能做到，但是两个A，两个A！A的信息素相互排斥啊朋友们！  
基本上，当这两个人难得的看对方极度顺眼，顺眼到正正经经打算亲热一番的时候，最后都会因为互相排斥的信息素在床上打起来。恋爱多少年了还是两个清清白白的老处男。  
俩小子曾经顶着憋成蒸螃蟹色的脸问我怎么办。  
好了，我研究员要放大招了。

Xxxxxx研究院xxxxxx号 信息素气味屏蔽剂 + 腺体休息剂  
（我才不会说这是我回答这个问题的目的）  
评论区两个A的朋友，速记！  
（我怀疑明天这个答案就被举报删除了。）

END


End file.
